How to woo a girl
by Ellana Jung
Summary: In which Arthur isn't chivalrous as it seems and is misunderstood, Merlin is better at seducing. Morgana and Gwen are the objects of a bet. Who can have his girl ? It's also a reveal fic


**How to woo a girl according to Merlin and how Arthur took lessons of chevalery from his manservant**

Today was a good day for Merlin. There was no magical threats around, Arthur did not give him that much chores and Gaius let him the day off. Yep, that was a good day.

Merlin was wandering in the forest, picking cute flowers for Morgana and Gwen, because they deserved it for helping him with Arthur. For Gwen because without her, he would be lost and killed by work and Morgana, because he liked Morgana. Well not like like. But as a friend. That was he told himself as he returned to the castle.

On his way, he met several knights and Arthur. Arthur, seeing him with flowers in hands, couldn't help but laugh.

"What are you doing Merlin with flowers ? Trying to woo some girls ?"

"No, giving them to people who deserve them because they are not _prats_."

" I am not."

"Yes you are !"

"Boys, boys ... stop it." that was Gwaine

" What ?" exclaimed Merlin and Arthur together

"Let's stop here. Merlin is giving flowers, not trying to woo a girl."

"Thank you Gwaine."

"Although, I'm sure he has feelings for someone." Gwaine said

"Hell no !" Merlin managed to not blush.

"Sure he is. Nobody brings flowers to a girl if he is not trying to woo them."

"I am not. I won't woo a girl with flowers only." Merlin was outraged

" Pfff, as if you knew how to woo a girl. _Mer_-lin."

" I am sure I'm better than you, _prat_"

The knights laughed at the banter.

"Let's make a bet here." proposed a mischievous Gwaine with a gleam in his eyes

" What do you propose ?" asked Leon

" If one of them, get his girl within a week, the other is at his mercy for one week."

" And which girl do we have to woo ?" Merlin asked. He had a bad feeling about it.

"Merlin gets Morgana and Arthur, Gwen."

"I refuse !" that was Elyan

" Yeah me too" that was Merlin.

" I agree" that was Arthur " Are you afraid to lose Merlin ?"

"Hell no, I'll do it."

"So it's a deal, boys ?"

Reluctantly Merlin agreed. Why did he always found himself in these situations ? The fates loved to play with him.

~.~ ~.~

_**Day 1**_

Merlin woke up late as usual. As usual, the prince wasn't happy about it and gave him a long list of chores. The one that Merlin hated the most : mucking stables, washing the clothes, tidying his room ... The list was so long that he mentally groaned, well not that mentally enough as the others servantes patted him on the back as if to encourage him. They were used to it.

As he was finishing the stables and was about to get a lunch, since he didn't eat since yesterday night, Arthur caught him and went him do an other chore : picking flowers for him.

"Why that ?" Merlin asked surprised

"It's an order, don't question it."

"Well at least, tell me how much and which colours ?"

"I dunno, take the prettiest and as much as you can. And come back in an hour. I need them."

Then Arthur dismissed him. Merlin sighed. He asked for it. He was about to have them.

Arthur was waiting for Merlin at the entrance of the castle. He had asked Gwen to come and she was about to come soon. As he saw her approach him, he greeted her awkwardly. Gwen wasn't a lady like the ones his father wanted to marry, and she was one of his friends sister.

"Hello Gwen, how are you."

"I'm fine, thank you sire. May I ask what I am doing here ?" she asked politely and Arthur cursed himself, where was Merlin and why hadn't he chose a better location. Talk about wooing girls.

"Fine, I wanted to give you something but the deliver is late."

"Give me something, why that ?" Arthur's mind blanked

Fortunately, Gwen did not notice him, busy looking at Merlin, arms full of flowers. So much that people couldn't see his face.

"Merlin !" Gwen squealed as Merlin came closer to them.

Merlin stopped himself in front of Arthur dropped all the flowers in front of him. He was covered scratches.

"You said, the prettiest and as much as I could. Here they are. Now, I have to take care of my face and to eat. Because I didn't eat, I was almost killed by a wild boar. Now if you excuse me."

And before Merlin left, he took a handful of flowers that he carefully selected. He had rights to take them after all.

People soon gathered where the prince and Gwen were. They all asked what he wanted to do. And saying giving them to Gwen was a declaration of love with full consequences for him, if his father knew, he stupidly declared that he wanted to give them for al the women in the castle. The women squealed, happy.

And Gwen, confused, took her flowers and left. Arthur mentally facepalmed himself.

Before going to Gaius, Merlin had a mission. He had to give the flowers to Morgana. Arrived at her chambers, he knocked and her voice told him to enter.

"Hello Merlin." she started "What happened to you ?" she exclaimed when she saw his face.

He made a shy, yet cute face before streching out his arm with the flowers.

"These flowers are for you. These are red camellias, rose bud, apricot blossom"

"Thank you Merlin." she gracefully took them. She sniffed them carefully and was amazed.

"They smell so good." She went and kissed him on the cheek.

He heavily blushed and she smiled.

"You'd better treat your scratches."

"Right milady." He bowed and kissed her hand and left.

He did not see her blushing.

This evening, at their usual dinner, Uther rapported them something strange he heard.

"Arthur I've heard you gave all the female servants flowers. That's very generous from you. But why did you do that ?"

Morgana frowned and Merlin blushed.

"Well I wanted to be generous today."

"So that's why your servant is covered with scratches." Morgana said, playing

Uther looked at Merlin who squirmed.

"Yeah, why pick flowers myself when Merlin can do it."

Morgana rolled her eyes and Uther sipped his wine.

"Tomorrow, Arthur if you want to be generous to everyone, you will do something for the men."

"And why ?"

"I don't know, you had the idea for the flowers. You have to be equally fair with people."

Merlin groaned. Tomorrow wasn't going to be a good day.

~.~ ~.~

_**Day 2**_

Merlin was right. The second day of the bet, wasn't a good day. Arthur had thought about his father's suggestion and had decided on something that would please everyone. A pub crawl. If you count free alcohol and brawls, being unfairly punched that's it. Merlin had tried to protest but the knights and the male staff in the castle had agreed. Hell even Uther had agreed.

"Father, I thought about your suggestion to be fair to everyone."

"So I presume you had an idea."

The knights and nobles were curious.

"I gave all women in the kitchen a flower. Thanks to Merlin here, I got an idea."

Merlin looked suprised. What did he do or say to give the _bloody_ Arthur Pendragon an idea.

"I was thinking when I heard Merlin talking about going to the tavern with some knights. I propose to invite the male staff to the taverns."

"Together. And we won't have to pay since we can order the tenants to make everything free for tonight."

"That's a good idea son. George ! Go write a royal ordonance. Tonight is a night's man !"

Everyone clapped at that and many servants came to thank him.

He had to go with him and watch for him, then drag him back to his chambers. He couldn't wait for the bet to be over. He wished he hadn't done it in the first place.

~.~ ~.~

_**Day 3**_

Merlin thought the day had started so well. After all, it was sunny, not too hot and Arthur had been hungover enough to not give him chores in the morning. He had been able to have a breakfast and that was an accomplishment.

Before lunch, Arthur decided he wanted to have a picnic, he wanted probably to take out Gwen. Of course, Merlin had to prepare the basket and everything. The _prat_ couldn't do anything himself after all. _And_ he had to be there to watch out.

Unfortunately or fortunately, Uther heard Arthur ordering Merlin to prepare for a picnic and he told, Merlin remembered the ''_Good I didn't know you wanted to spent time with Morgana._''

Thus this pic-nic looked more a double date than one date. He didn't know whetever to laugh or to cry. It's been two days since last time he saw Morgana, as he was busy with covering Arthur.

That's why he was now, walking with Gwen, both carrying baskets while Arthur and Morgana were chatting.

After a long walk, Arthur decided for a beautiful spot where he ordered Merlin to prepare the pic-nic. Gwen and he spread the blanket and set the dishes. Morgana and Arthur sat and Arthur, asked, well ordered Gwen to sit as well then he told Merlin to do whatever he wanted and to not come back.

Merlin quickly scrambled and went into the forest. He found a good place with apples and apricots that he started to eat. They were delicious but he was still hungry. He found bushes with berries and started to eat again. He was so happy to eat raspberries that he didn't notice the wild boar not far away. When he finished he collected some raspberries that he put in his scarf, left and went looking for flowers.

For Morgana, he choose gardenia with red wallflowers, flame iris and lavender. For Gwen, he took wisterias, flax flowers and morning glory flowers.

As he retunrned to where the others were, he courteously gave flowers to Gwen and Morgana, making them giggle and Arthur glaring at him. But that changed when he gave him raspberries. Arthur loved raspberries.

However, unfortunately, they heard a suspicious noise behind them and they noticed a wild boar. Warrior instincts taking over, Arthur told the girls to run which they did promptly but not without their flowers.

The wild boar ran toward the boys and Merlin ran and ran, wanting to escape it but fall into the stream, Arthur followed them, sword in hand. The wild boar stopped as soon as Merlin fall and started purring and licking his face. Arthur seeing Merlin being hit on by an animal laughed and laughed, attracting the girls who went to see what was happening.

Merlin being Merlin, felt his magic respond to the wild boar and forced his power to make the female boar leave him. The wild boar left him but went instead for Arthur who also fell in the stream.

No need to say that Arthur wasn't happy. During the travel back to the castle he was in a fool mood.

Unfortunatly, Uther saw them as they arrived and blinked multiple times. Why his son and his manservant were wet ? And why Morgana and her maidservant were laughing ?

" Arthur why are you wet ?" he asked

" Well a wild boar chased them and hit on them." Morgana said laughing harder

" That's Merlin's fault." Arthur replied childlike

"How is it my fault ? It went after me first !" Merlin retorted

Uther snickered and the four looked at them.

"Listen Merlin, did you eat berries ?" Uther asked surprising them

"Yes your Higness."

"That's why the boar followed you." Uther answered

"But did it try to hit on me ?" Merlin replied

"Well the smell must have attracted her. Next time be careful !"

Everyone looked at him with big eyes. Uther had concern for Merlin ? Sensing everyone's look he kind of blushed (men like him did not blush, he thought).

"Well that happened to me when I was courting your mother." He said his answer surprising them. Uther quickly left. He did not wish to remember about that incident.

After being washed and fresh, Merlin went to the kitchens to take dinner for Arthur. On his way, he saw Morgana who asked how he was.

"Well I'm fine, nothing's better than a bath."

"True that. I'm still wondering why did it go after Arthur."

"I don't know either." Merlin lied, it was him who did it afterall.

" Arthur attracts problems like bees are attracted to honey. It was funny anyway."

"True that."

They looked at each other and smiled.

"Thank you Merlin for the flowers. I love them."

"You're welcome my lady."

"They are really beautiful."

"Not as much as you." Merlin blushed heavily and gave an excuse before leaving.

Morgana smiled.

~.~ ~.~

_**Day 4**_

It was raining. Merlin loved the rain but Arthur didn't. It meant no training. No training meant staying inside the castle. Staying inside meant boredroom.

Even Uther hated rain. Merlin was lucky since Gaius made him go outside to collect herbs. He happily jumped into little mares of water, stomped on grass and breathed the nature. Merlin loved rain.

Unfortunately, as soon as he returned, he noticed Arthur waiting for him. He looked angry.

"Where did you go ? I needed you !"

"I was collecting herbs for Gaius" Merlin showed his basket full of herbs. "What did you need me for ?"

"I had to listen my father, Gaius and Lord Mamouth rant about weather. I was bored to death."

"Bad for you but what could I do about it ?"

"You're funny. You're supposed to entertain me or suffer with me but you have no right to fave fun without me."

"Sorry ?"

"You'd better. Now go change yourself and then go to my chambers. I have a plan to woo Gwen."

Merlin sighed. His day had begun so well.

Arthur was walking around in his chambers when Merlin came in.

"At least you're here Didn't knwo you needed that much time to change yourself."

" You saw me five or ten minutes ago."

"Anyway, here is my idea : dance with Gwen."

Merlin blinked

"What do you think ? It's awesome right."

"This is hella wrong."

" _Why_ ?" Arthur was offended

"Where would you dance, how will you escape your fathers' eyes and where will you find music ?"

It was Arthur's turn to blink.

" Otherwise it would have been a good idea."

"Merlin."

"Yeah ?"

"Find me a plan."

~.~ ~.~

After one hour of brainstorming together, Arthur and Merlin had a plan. Arthur would organise a dance party tonight in the hall for everyone. Uther's agreement wouldn't be a problem according to Arthur.

Arthur dropped the bomb to his father at lunch.

"Father, today is a boring day. And I have found a plan to brighten our day."

Uther feared what his son would say. Sometimes, his son was an idiot with idiotics plans.

"Tell me."

"Let's organise a dancing party tonight."

"YES !" Morgana screamed her approuval. Both men looked at her.

"What ? It's been a while since I last danced." She glared at them. In his corner, Merlin hid his laugher.

"And why will you do that ?" Uther asked

"To relieve the boredom. And it would make us popular and loved."

"How will you organize a party for tonight ?"

"I'm sure the servants will do it. No need to make it big."

"For once, Arthur, you're intelligent." Morgana said

"I'm always intelligent." Arthur replied grinning

Uther's snort said otherwise. Merlin couldn't agree more with the king.

~.~ ~.~

Once the servants knew there was a party tonight for them and only for them they all abandonned their duties to prepare_ their_ party. Despite the lack of time, they managed to make the feastroom presentable and to gather enough food, decoration supplies and even musicians. Arthur thought that it would buy him more time with Gwen but in the end it was the contrary. Even Merlin had to help.

Bored to death with no one to speak, Arthur resigned himself to help and got squeals from the women. Merlin chuckled and continued speaking with a pretty girl servant. Even the knights had come to help.

The night came soon and everything was ready. The food was neatly set on the tables and there was enough space. Morgana had come, dressed rather causally. The music started and so did the party.

Arthur had the honors to have the first dance so he invited Gwen. It was horrible. He stomped on her feet continously, apologizing every time. The servants laughed at his hopeless demanour. Arthur wasn't known to be a very good dancer.

Morgana on the other hand, seemed to enjoy her time. She was gracious and every man was looking at her.

The first song finished and Gwen fled, leaving Arthur dealing with hopefull servants. He hadn't the heart to disappoint them so he took the hand of one maid and led her.

Morgana bowed gracefully at Leon and went for Merlin. Merlin tried to leave but Morgana's grip was strong.

"Don't worry, I'll lead you."

"But I'm clumsy and ..."

"Shut up."

Merlin stopped talking and did not stomp on Morgana's feet as much as Arthur. It was rather pleasant he thought. Morgana smiled at him and he grinned at her.

The party had been going on for one hour when the king entered with Gaius. Everyone froze and the music stopped.

Uther made a gesture with his hand and the music started again.

Morgana danced again with Merlin, some nice servants and the knights. Uther's head moved at the rythm of the music while Arthur was almost assaulted by maids.

It was a pleasant night.

The party was finished when Arthur complained to Merlin.

" I've made this party for her but she didn't dance with me."

" That's because you're a bad dancer."

" But I made this party for her."

"You should have told her. And we had to work because of you."

" How come you didn't trip on someone ? You're the one clumsy, not me."

" Sometimes, you can't have all."

" Shut it and prepare my night clothes."

~.~ ~.~

_**Day 5 **_

Merlin caught them on his way to the stables. Arthur was still unhappy with the boar incident and his bad luck blamed it to him. Yesterday, he gave him many chores for today. Added to that in two days a new tournament would take place. Arthur would of course participate in and he would use Merlin as his dummy. Merlin hated being his dummy.

He caught them, Lancelot's arm around Gwen's shoulder. It was still early and no one was around. Being clumsy and all, he was noticed. They separated from each other to help Merlin.

"Are you okay Merlin ?" Gwen asked worried

"Yeah, got used to it."

"Sure !" Merlin said. Making a pause. "So ... you two ..."

"Yes but you can't tell anyone." Lancelot answered

"No problem, I will keep it to me. I just want your help."

"What do you need ?"

" I want to know how to woo a girl."

Gwen and Lancelot looked stupidely at him.

According to Lancelot, he had to be chivalerous and according to Gwen, sent gifts.

What the hell, he was supposed to give Morgana. She was rich and he was poor. She was admired by everyone.

Plus he hadn't been able to see her today (or Gwen) because they were preparing the tournament and he was still the favourite practise dummy of Arthur.

That's how he found himself, in the gardens, at night, writing something. Well at least, trying writing a love letter. He had difficulties, to do so. It's not like he didn't love her ... he did. But writing things wasn't his _forte_, prefering being into action. He was so engrossed with his task that he didn't notice someone looking at him.

"What are you doing ?"

"Writing a confession lett... who's here ?"

Merlin turned and saw Morgana covered in a dark cloak, looking at him.

"A confession letter for who ?"

Merlin blushed. It was now or never.

"For you ?"

"For me." Her voice rose, showing her surprise

Merlin looked anywhere but at her. She came closer to him.

"Since when did you like me ?"

Merlin mumbled a response.

"I haven't heard."

"Since I came in Camelot."

Morgana blushed.

"No need to answer. I know yours." Merlin said.

"How do you know my answer ?" Morgana exclaimed rather loudly

_I think I heard a scream comin from here._

_Let's go !_

Merlin and Morgana froze. If they were caught together, it would be the death of them. As the guards came closer, he took her hand and muttered a spell that make them invisible.

_I didn't hear anything !_

_Maybe you drank too much._

The alert gone, Merlin removed his spell and looked at Morgana who was troubled.

"What ..."

Merlin quickly took her hand and led them to a isolated corner of the garden.

"You have magic ?," Morgana hissed

"So you have."

Morgana was dumbstrucked

"Your nightmares aren't simple nightmares. They are visions of the future."

Morgana still stayed silent.

"I didn't tell you the other time because I wasn't sure about it."

Morgana kept looking at him.

"I'm sorry I didn't told you."

Merlin gave her his confession letter.

"Here is my confession letter. For you. "

He was about to completly disappear in the shadows when he heard her calling him. He stopped and felt her coming at his side. He turned to see her and felt more in love than ever.

"_Thank you Merlin. For telling me." _

He left afterwards.

~.~ ~.~

**Day 6**

There was only one day left before the tournament and Arthur was getting cranky. Not only he couldn't woo Gwen since she was so busy and he couldn't get rid of some tension by using Merlin as a dummy practise because he was also helping.

The knights from the others kingdoms were all coming in a row and he had to welcome them with his father and Morgana. Welcoming people he didn't really like, making false smiles and presentations.

Once he was freed from his duties, he went to his chambers to relax and found Merlin there, preparing his clothes for the evening.

Now that he thought about it, Merlin was unusally calm today. He didn't spoke that much.

"Hey Merlin, are you alright ?"

"Yes sire"

Arthur frowned, Merlin never called him _sire_.

"There's something wrong with you, you don't call me sire."

Merlin continued to ignore Arthur.

"Don't ignore me. Spill the beans and tell me."

"I confessed."

"Wait, whaaaaat ?"

"I confessed. To Morgana."

Arthur blinked and laughed, hurting Merlin.

"Why would you do that ?"

"Because I love her."

Arthur stopped laughing.

"You don't say it for the bet's sake ?"

"No."

"You're in a deep shit, Merlin."

"I know prat."

_Silence_.

"If it's any comfort, it's the same for me with Gwen."

"You like her ? Like like ?"

"Merlin learn how to speak properly. But no I don't like like her like that. I'm fond of her."

Merlin knew where Gwen's feelings were but said nothing. He promised afterall.

"We're doomed."

"I know Merlin, I know."

In the end, Arthur had a little nap. Merlin did wash everything and woke Arthur. The welcoming fest was in two hours.

~.~ ~.~

Arthur step into the feast room, dressed in full regalia, with his father and Morgana. He hated that part of the fest : stand still with his father while pretending to listen him. He wished sometimes he was a servant or a guest. At least he would be able to move. He hated being a trophy.

Looking around him, he noticed Merlin yawning. His father's speeches had this effect on people. Gwen was fighting the urge to do the same thing. Morgana stand still, pretending to listen the king.

He wondered if she thought about Merlin.

His father finally finished his boring speech and was snapped into reality by Merlin discreetly tugging his outfit. He followed him and the interesting part of the feast started.

~.~ ~.~

Arthur was entertained: Merlin had managed to insult two or three minor nobles, ones that he hated. He knew the names of the ladies who wouldn't mind a quick affair (he had some needs afterall) and he liked when Merlin was obediant. Good he loved when he said _sire_. He hadn't this pleasure the other days because Merlin was being Merlin and althought he was Merlin he liked a little obediance. Yep, he was drunk and a happy one.

However Merlin did not like when Arthur was drunk. It meant he would have to drag Arthur back to his chambers. Arthur who was heavier than him and who like gropping. He hated that. Unfortunately, as Arthur started to drink too much, he knew he had to do his guarding job. Arthur would hate him in the morning so would Uther, who could put him in the stocks for that. (He did it once and Merlin learned his lesson).

He used a spell to make Arthur less heavy and slowly took him back to his chambers. He suffered through the short travel, listened to him saying silly things (such as how Merlin would look like if he had a dress and how he wished he was bathing in a waterfall), gropping him in the middle of the hall.

Arrived at his chambers he surpisingly obeyed Merlin and let him put in his pajamas. Arthur slept as soon as his head fell on the pillow. Merlin sighed with relief. His work was done and he could go to sleep as well.

At his and Gaius' quarters, he saw Morgana sitting quietly there, lost in thoughts. She still had her gown. He hadn't had the occasion to speak with her today and he felt kind of awkward.

"Humm Morgana ? What are you doing here ?"

Morgana let out a small cry and looked at him.

"Merlin, I was waiting for you."

"What can I do for you ?"

"I wanted to speak. About yesterday."

"Right." he sat in front of her. "What do you want to know ?"

"About what you said yesterday."

"The magic ?"

"Yes. Why you didn't told me before ? And how come you have also powers ?"

"Well it's simple : I'm born with it."

"_**Born**_ with powers ?"

"I could move things before talking. Yeah I'm that powerful. My mother had thought it would be a good idea for me to come here and that Gaius would help me"

"Are you crazy ?"

"Pretty much but Gaius did help me."

"So your friend Will never had powers ?"

"Never that was me."

"And how did you find out about me ?"

"Gaius had suspicions about it but wasn't sure. I wanted to tell you but he forbade me. He was only sure with the incident that happened in your chambers."

Morgana stayed silent. He stood and startd to pace in front of her.

"You caught me. But I'm not here to do something bad. In fact, Camelot would be down if it wasn't for me."

He was so engrossed with his explanation that he didn't notice Morgana stand up. However he felt her hugging him.

"Merlin you can stop. I understand."

"You do ?" He couldn't help but being sceptical.

"I do really. I want to thank you fro telling me the truth. I know now that I've never been crazy."

"You never were."

She kissed his cheek.

"I have to go. It's unappropriate for a lady to be in a man's room."

"Right. So goodnight."

"Goodnight Merlin."

She was at the door when she told him.

"Merlin ... about your confession. I still have to think about it."

She left. He did not sleep that night.

~.~ ~.~

**Day 7**

Today was the first day of the tournament and also the last day of the bet. Merlin really hoped that he wouldn't be the one who lost. Morgana hadn't give him yet an answer and he was lost. He finally confessed after a complete year of torture. When he complained to Lancelot, the only one who knew his feelings, the later told him to wait.

On this day, Arthur would fight. Merlin went into the tent where the knights were and prepared Arthur. He had only finished preparing and Arthur when Morgana went in with Gwen.

"Good morning everyone."

The knights greeted back.

"It has come to us that you made about who would woo better a girl." Morgana started a little angry

The knights gluped. Arthur started to sweat and Merlin wanted nothing else but get out of here. He wondered who told them.

" Gwen and I have decided to give the winner a token of affection from one of us." Morgana then continued

The anticipation was built. Gwen then spoked

" We would like that Merlin and Arthur turn their back. We will both go towards you but only one of you will recieve the token. And you'll have to close your eyes."

"And you, as spectators, will have to shut up." Morgana added.

Merlin and Arthur obeyed. They closed their eyes and the tent went silent.

Morgana and Gwen advanced both at the same time. Merlin and Arthur felt their heartbeats growing faster and faster.

Laughs erupted as soon as Morgana taped Merlin's shoulder. Merlin returned and saw Morgana smiling timidly at him. He accepted her token from her hand and kissed it longer than conveniant and under the glare of Arthur.

" But why him and not me ?" Arthur complained

"Because you did do anything yourself and forced Merlin to prepare everything at your place." Gwen started

"He is my servant, of course he should do the work. He is paid for it."

"If you really want a girl, you have to make efforts. And by the way, I don't like you. Well not like that." Gwen looked sorry

"Who is the guy who caught my sister's heart ? I'd like to meet him. Gwen." said Elyan a little displeased by this idea.

"That you don't need to know. Not yet anyway."

Gwaine laughed and everyone turned to him.

"I knew it ! I'm so a genius !"

"You knew about what ?" Arthur asked confused

"About Merlin's feelings for Morgana and Gwen's."

"You knew and you created the bet ? " Leon exclaimed. " You're right, you're a genius !"

" Don't forget Arthur, you're at Merlin's will for one week."

" I swear Gwaine, you'll pay for it. Soon."

~.~ ~.~

Arthur got his revenge months later by humiliating Gwaine while he was trying to woo a girl. Merlin took the advantage of this week, to not work and to woo Morgana. Gwen is still with her mysterious guy, making Elyan cranky and Gwaine laughing. Lancelot and Merlin still manage to hide his relationship with from everyone. Arthur is still single and still tries to woo girls but without avail it seems.


End file.
